heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-08 Meeting Rogue
The park is growing quiet, the weather turning fall like enough to encourage people to head for somewhere else by the time the sun starts to set with joggers and tourists being the majority of who mills around now. One figure stands out as being neither, however, a figure standing off to one side with a bag of popcorn in hand. There's a small knot of pigeons and sparrows not too far from her feet, enjoying the salty treat as Rogue throws out the kernels. Some of the braver avians fight for the food, causing the smaller birds and those less inclined to scrap for scraps to skitter away. Walking through the park, having picked this place to do training as well as relax, a young caramel skinned male walks along. His eyes scanning the area as he moves through the park having decided that today he would take a walk before heading back home. The flapping of wings does catch his attention seeing as he isn't far from Rogue where she is feeding the birds. Watching for a moment he looks up and notices her, "Hello." he says. His voice not overly loud but loud enough to be heard over teh birds. The voice might not be very loud but it is enough to cause the little flock to scatter entirely, the flapping of wings loud enough to startle Rogue slightly. Once the shock is over she laughs and blushes slightly while casting a sheepish look his way. "Howdy," she drawls in greeting, Rogue reaching up to brush her hair out of her face, doing so causing the pale locks to come into view. "Ah'm sorry if th' birds were being a bother." Shaking his head a little, "No they weren't." he says to her as he looks to Rogue. "I didn't think they would scatter like they did, but then again birds are a bit skittish." Walking a bit closer, Jynn stops as he looks down at the popcorn, "They will probably be back for the rest of that." Stretching a bit and rolling his neck, "I apologize for disturbing you, I didn't mean to disturb." "Oh nah. Yer fine," Rogue is quick to assure, not wanting the man to feel bad for having scared off the birds. "Ah was just thinkin'. Gettin' some fresh air at th' same time." Jynn is watched for a second before the bag of popcorn's up-ended, the popcorn spilled so the birds can finish it when they return. The paper container is then crumpled up and tossed into a near by trash can. "Ah didn't think anyone would be here." Nodding, "Alright." he says simply as he looks to Rogue. As she speaks Jynn takes a moment to look around noticing that the joggers are moving off mainly due to it being early evening. "Ah same here. Needed to get out o fthe house and jsut have some alone time and try to clear my head as well." he smiles. "Though, I have to admit, it's a bit different here compared to my home town." "Ah. Ah see. Where are ya from, if Ah may ask?" While Rogue's friendly enough there's a sense of hesitation, a wariness she just can not mask. She's worried, concerned that Jynn, a stranger, might have been sent to come for her. Mother is tricky like that, after all. "Ah live in th' city, mahself. But Ah came from Mississippi, originally." Someone must be feeling chatty despite her being nervous as Rogue just gave a little more information than she might have if she wasn't. Hearing the hesitation in Rogue, Jynn muttle things over. He's been a bit more out going then others would know of him, "I'm from Gotham City." he says to her after Rogue has given a bit more information about herself. Possibly she is a little weary herself, something he can understand. "I have an aunt who lives here that I've been spending time with helping her out from time to time." Gotham. That's a name Rogue definitely knows thanks to how she has been out there a few times and heck, even if she hadn't gone there to see Remy she'd know it anyhow. Gotham is one of those infamous cities, after all. "Ah don't know what to make of it," she adds with a laugh. "It's so different from where Ah came from. And Ah've been here awhile. Guess Ah'll jus' never get used to it here." Quirking a brow as Rogue speaks, trying to make a bit of sense of what she means. Looking around for a moment, he notices a bench nearby. He walks over to it and sits down. "I'm Jynn, who are you?" he asks Rogue as he looks at her and gestures for her to come closer or to possibly sit down. "Seems like your feeling lost, possibly trying to find our own way in a place where there isn't a lot of help." "Ah, nah, Ah'm not lost really," Rogue tries to assure Jynn with a smile. "Ah jus' get homesick sometimes. It's kinda hard to ignore on nights like this." She pauses and looks to where he sits now, brow arching slightly. "Ah go by Rogue. It's a pleasure meetin' you." The bench is regarded and she sits down herself now, making sure to leave plenty of room between them. Nodding his head, Jynn doesn't mind the distance, they don't know one another. "Well maybe you can go home then from time to time. Visit family and loved ones there." he suggests. "Unless your unable to for some reason." Going home is a subject Rogue considered more than once but the idea has been dismissed just as quickly as the idea has come up. "Maybe someday," she just says, not wanting to be a downer. "It won't be easy, though," she points out. "Ah ain't been home in years. Ah don't know if mah family would want me." No, she doesn't really have it in her head to go back to look for her mother and father. It just felt like something she should say. Quirking his head to the side a bit, Jynn looks at Rogue, studying her for a long moment as she speaks. "Family should always want to be together regardless Rogue." he says to her. "I'm not sure why your family would not want you home, but you should at least try, or call." Figuring something, "Did you run away or do something wrong or...." he pauses for a moment. "Are you a mutant?" he asks curiously. "Ah know but Ah ain't been home in so long..." Rogue blinks once and then looks at Jynn sidewards some. The questions are a bit forward, especially that last. And it is a bit of a leap of logic in her opinion. Granted, she does look the way she does with her hair being auburn with those very noticeable white streaks, and she does wear gloves... and with how mutants have gotten a lot of press lately... well, maybe it isn't too much of a leap after all. "Ah'd rather not answer," she says evasively but that's probably a tell. Taking everything into account and having noticed the different colored hair which could've been died, as well as the gloves it is a bit cool out. But when one is out thinking and stating that they can't go home and not being welcomed, and with New York more recent press about mutants, to him it was something he may as well ask granted he's been reaching a bit. He's met a few as well as aliens, and others. Shrugging as she declines to answers, "Your business is your business." he tells her. "Just thought I would ask mainly due to you stating your family not wanting you to come back." he does remember the comment. "So how has your walk been so far?" he asks. Rogue looks ashamed at her abrupt answer and she looks down, gloved hands now rested upon her lap. "Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean to be such a grouch. Ah jus' ain't used to talkin' about this kind of thing with people." The only other person who knows about her life before she left is the woman who eventually 'adopted' her, that being Mystique who took her in after she found her. "Ah don't know if my folks would want me home or not. Ah left and ain't tried to speak with 'em since Ah was a kid." Looking at Jynn out of the corner of her eye, she pauses and shrugs. "It has been a'ight," she answers, this time sounding a lot less anxious. Shaking his head, "Hey no apologies." he says to her after hearing her. "You don't know me, and talking about such things is pretty hard to do when your meeting someone for the first time. I've should've known better then to pry." he smirks a little bit as he looks at her. "I'm not normally big on telling people about myself or I wasn't, but things changed quite a bit since then too." Rubbing the back of his head, "So I apologize." he smirks a little bit. "As for your family you should still call at least, might surprise ya." "Ya don't need to apologize. It ain't like ya asked to be mean or so ya could hurt me or somethin' like that." Rogue stands up and looks at the trees behind the bench, her brow knitting slightly. "Ah don't even know where they are now," she confesses. "Ah ain't talked to my folks in... well, a very long time." As far as Anna Marie knows, they moved or changed their phone number or something. Looking up from where he is sitting he looks at Rogue as she speaks. "Never hurts to start looking though." he tells her. "The internet does allow for a lot of things to happen. But it's just a suggestion." he tells her as she looks at the trees. Figuring it would be a good time to get off the subject, he stands up himself. "Hey look I need to get going, but maybe we can sit and talk again some time." There's a nods but nothing said. Rogue doesn't know what else to say on the subject. She's quiet until Jynn mentions having to go, her eyes holding to his face. "Ah'm usually here," she offers, referring to the city, "but am sometimes in Gotham. Maybe we'll run into each other there..." Pause. "IT was nice to meet you." Given Rogue a smile and nods when she mentions she is normally here and at Gotham. Quirking a brow, "Oh really." he says as he looks at her. "Well maybe we will see each other more so then." eh chuckles and he begins to walk off waving to her. "Relax Rogue, figure out what you want to do and go for it." he tells her. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs